disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Studios Bloomington
Universal Studios Bloomington '''is a fanon Universal theme park in Bloomington, Minnesota. It is opened on June 10, 1998. Areas '''Current * Studio Avenue '- a main section of the park themed to movie studio lot. Opened on June 10, 1998. * '''NBC City '- dedicated to an American local television channel NBC. Opened on May 12, 2010. * '''Cartoon Network Zone - themed to Cartoon Network shows. Opened on March 27, 2010. * Springfield '- themed to ''The Simpsons. Opened on June 2, 2014. * 'Jurassic Park '- based on Jurassic Park ''series. Opened on July 7, 1999 * '''Skull Island '- based on King Kong. Opened on May 2017 * 'Amity '- inspired by Jaws ''films. Opened on June 10, 1998. * '''Nintendo Universe '- themed to Nintendo. Opened on May 2024. * 'Harry Potter World '- themed to ''Harry Potter ''book and film series. Opened on July 7, 2015. * '''Sprout Land - themed to the preschool channel Sprout. Opened on March 6, 2012. * DreamWorks World '''- themed to DreamWorks Animation films. Opened on July 5, 2009. '''Former * Nickelodeon Central '''- themed to Nickelodeon. Opened on June 10, 1998. Closed on September 6, 2008, due to Nickelodeon Universe opening at the Mall of America. Replaced by Cartoon Network Zone. * '''Beverly Hills Street - a large theme area themed after Beverly Hills in California. It is also homed to attractions based on PBS shows, Jim Henson's properties (except The Muppet Show), and MGM. June 10, 1998. Closed on May 10, 2012. Replaced by Springfield, Harry Potter World, Sprout Land, Skull Island, and Nintendo Universe. * TV Studio Lot - themed to TV shows. Opened on June 10, 1998. Closed on March 28, 2008. Replaced by NBC City. * Promise Land '- a christian-themed area focused on attractions based on the stories from the Bible and as well as christian-oriented franchises such as ''VeggieTales and Davey and Goliath. The land was located next door to Nickelodeon Central. It was opened on June 9, 2002 until it was closed down on May 11, 2007 due to the major controversy of the land, and then got replaced by DreamWorks World two years later. Attractions '''Current Studio Avenue * Despicable Me: Minions Mayhem * Club Minions * Silly Fun Land * Sonic the Hedgehog: The Ride 4D '- a 3D simulator ride based on Sega's ''Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. It is presented by SEGA. '''Opening date: '''June 3, 2011. * '''Transformers: The Ride * Battlestar Galactica '- a twin duleing roller coaster based on a franchise of the same name. It is sponsered by Burger King. * '''Universal Cinematastic '- a nighttime laser, fountain, and fireworks show simular to Disney's Fantasmic and World of Color attractions, but focused on Universal Pictures' films such as Jaws, Back to the Future, Jurassic Park, Universal Horror, Despicable Me, E.T., The Fast and the Furious, The Mummy, etc. * '''The Walking Dead NBC City * NBC Television Studio Center '''- an indoor interactive attraction allows guest to become a TV star for various NBC television programs, which features the green screen. '''Theme: '''NBC TV shows. '''Opening date: '''May 12, 2010. '''Replaced: '''The Brandy Bunch: Behind the Sitcom * '''Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon - a motion based dark ride featuring Jimmy Fallon. Cartoon Network Zone * Adventure Time: The Ride with Finn and Jake '- a motion simulator ride based on ''Adventure Time. '''Theme: ''Adventure Time''. Opening date: 'July 4, 2013. '''Replaced: '''Dexter's Labatory: The Ride * '''Regular Show Coaster '- a dark ride based on Regular Show. '''Theme: ''Regular Show. Opening date: August 11, 2015. 'Replaced: '''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * '''Tom and Jerry: The Ride '- a 3D motion based dark ride featuring Tom and Jerry * 'The Amazing World of Gumball 4D '-''' '''A 3D show based on the 2011 Cartoon Network series ''The Amazing World of Gumball ''Theme: The Amazing World of Gumball. '''Opening date: '''June 23, 2014. * '''Over the Garden Wall: The Play Spot Springfield * The Simpsons Ride '''- A simulation ride based on Fox's long running primetime cartoon series of the same name. '''Theme: ''The Simpsons Height restriction: '''40" '''Opening Date: '''June 2, 2014 * 'Krustyland's Upside-Downsy Spins-Aroundsy Teen-Operated Thrill Ride '- a motion based dark ride based off the one seen in ''The Simpsons Ride '''Theme: ''The Simpsons'' '' Height restriction: '''40" '''Opening Date: '''June 2, 2014 * '''Itchy's Ball Spinner '- A ferris wheel based on the Itchy and Scratchy segments of the Krusty the Clown show portions of Simpsons episodes. '''Theme: ''The'' Itchy and Scratchy Show 'Opening Date: '''June 2, 2014 * '''Krusty the Clown's Crazy Upsy-Daisy Drop Tower '- a child-sized drop tower attraction hosted by Krusty the Clown. Theme: ''The Simpsons ''Height restriction: '''35" - 53" '''Jurassic Park * Jurassic Park: River Adventure * TBA Skull Island * King Kong Encounter Amity * JAWS: The Ride - A boat ride that tours through Amity that goes wrong with Jaws ruining it Theme: Jaws. 'Opening date: '''June 10, 1998. * TBA '''Nintendo Universe' * Super Mario Ride * [[The Squid Sisters Live|'The Squid Sisters Live']] * Splatoon Tournament * Pokemon 4D Quest * The Adventurous World of Nintendo Harry Potter World TBA Sprout Land * Jim Henson's Pajanimals Bedroom Adventure * A Day in the Park with Barney * The Wiggles Live * Sesame Street 3D: Movie Magic DreamWorks World * Shrek 4D '-' '''A 4D show based on DreamWorks Animation's ''Shrek ''franchise. '''Theme: ''Shrek. ''Opening date: '''July 5, 2009. '''Replaced: The Tenth Commandments: The Legend of Moses * Enchanted Airways ''- a junior-sized rollercoaster themed after the Dragon from Shrek.' 'Theme: ''Shrek.' 'Opening date: '''May 30, 2010. '''Replaced: '''Larry-Boy to the Rescue * '''Dragon Flying Adventure' - A simulator ride where you board a dragon, and fly through the island of Berk. Theme: '''How to Train Your Dragon franchise. '''Opening Date: '''June 13, 2014. '''Replaced: '''Over the Hedge 4D. * '''Madagascar: A Crate Adventure - A boat/dark ride that goes through the events of the original Madagascar film. Theme: 'Madagascar. '''Opening Date: '''July 5, 2009. '''Replaced: '''VeggieTales: The Story Tour * '''I Like To Move It! A Madagascar Party Show '- An indoor dance party featuring King Julien. '''Theme: '''Madagascar. '''Opening Date: '''July 5, 2009. '''Replaced: '''The Davey and Golith Show * '''Mr. Peabody and Sherman Lab * TBA Former Studio Avenue * Back to the Future: The Ride * E.T. Adventure '- a dark ride based on Steven Spielberg's 1982 film ''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. '''Theme: ''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. Height restriction: 36". '''Opening date: '''June 10, 1998. '''Closing date: '''May 5, 2013. '''Replaced by: '''Despicable Me: Minions Mayhem and Club Minions * '''T2 3D * Animal Actors * The Blue Brothers Live * Marvel Rocks! TV Studio Lot * The Brandy Bunch: Behind the Sitcom * Star Trek Adventure * Lucy - A Tribute * The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show - a live stage show featuring Rocky and Bullwinkle. Theme: 'Rocky and Bullwinkle. '''Opening date: '''June 10, 1998. '''Closing date: '''August 15, 1999. '''Replaced by: '''Digimon on Stage * '''Digimon on Stage '- a live show featuring the characters from Digimon franchise. '''Theme: ''Digimon''. Opening date: '''April 30, 2000. '''Closing date: '''September 5, 2001. '''Replaced: '''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show. '''Replaced by: '''TV Rock on Stage * '''TV Rock on Stage - a rock music stage show featuring the songs from various TV shows from 1950s to 1990s. Opening date: '''Summer, 2002. '''Closing date: '''September 1, 2007. '''Replaced: '''Digimon on Stage '''Nickelodeon Central * SpongeBob SquarePants 4D: The Ride - A 4D ride where the guests join SpongeBob on a quest to retrieve a pickle from Plankton, to complete an unfinished Krabby Patty. Opening date: '''August 7, 2004. '''Closing date: '''September 6, 2008. '''Replaced by: '''Dexter's Labratory: The Ride * '''Rugrats Playroom * Double Dare Live! '''- an outdoor interactive game show. '''Replaced by: '''Tom and Jerry: The Ride * '''The Wild Thornberrys: Wild Safari Adventure '- a dark ride based on ''The Wild Thornberrys. '''Theme: ''The Wild Thornberrys''. Opening date: '''June 8, 2000. '''Closing date: '''September 6, 2008. '''Replaced by: '''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * '''Dora the Explorer Live! * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast * The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster '- a family roller coaster based on Nickelodeon's ''The ''Fairly OddParents ''Theme: ''The Fairly OddParents ''Opening date: April 8, 2004. '''Closing date: '''September 6, 2008. * '''Nickelodeon Studios Bloomington Cartoon Network Zone * Dexter's Labratory: The Ride '- A motion simulator based on ''Dexter's Labratory 'Opening date: '''March 27, 2010 '''Closing date: '''June 24, 2012 '''Replaced: '''SpongeBob SquarePants 4D: The Ride '''Replaced by: '''Adventure Time: The Ride with Finn and Jake * '''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends '- A dark ride based off the 2004 series of the same name.'' ''Opening date: March 27, 2010 '''Closing date: '''May 16, 2013 '''Replaced: '''The Wild Thornberrys: Wild Safari Adventure '''Replaced by: Regular Show Coaster Beverly Hills Street * Adventures from the Book of Virtues - a half-hour storytelling live stage show based on PBS 1996 animated television series of the same name which contains three old stories. It is sponsored by Chick-Fil-A. Opening date: '''June 10, 1998. '''Closing date: May 10, 2012. Replaced by: The Simpsons Ride. * All Dogs go to Heaven: The Heavenly Adventure - A dark ride based on two of All Dogs go to Heaven films. Theme: ''All Dogs go to Heaven''. Opening date: '''June 10, 1998. '''Closing date: '''May 10, 2012. * TBA '''Jurassic Park * TBA Promise Land * VeggieTales: The Story Tour '- a boat/dark ride features the characters from ''VeggieTales took guests through some of the memorable stories from the bible which were retold. '''Opening date: '''June 9, 2002. '''Closing date: '''May 11, 2007. '''Replaced by: '''Madagascar: A Crate Adventure * '''Larry-Boy to the Rescue - a junoir sized rollercoaster hosted by Larry the Cucumber as Larry-Boy.' Opening date: '''March 7, 2005. '''Closing date:' May 11, 2007. Replaced by: '''Enchanted Airways * '''The Davey and Golith Show - TBA Opening date: 'June 9, 2002. '''Closing date: '''May 11, 2007. '''Replaced by: '''I Like To Move It! A Madagascar Party Show * '''The Tenth Commandments: The Legend of Moses '- a 45 minute 3D film based one of the stories from the bible. 'Opening date: '''June 9, 2002. '''Closing date: '''May 11, 2007. '''Replaced by: '''Shrek 4D * '''Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat '- a live show attraction version of the popular broadway musical of the same name. 'Opening date: '''June 9, 2002. '''Closing date: '''May 11, 2007. '''Replaced by: '''Over the Hedge 4D. * '''Noah's Ark '- an indoor animal exhibit attraction themed after the ark of the same name. It consists of various animals such as elephants, lions, giraffes, tigers, bears, birds, etc. '''DreamWorks World * 'Over the Hedge 4D '- A 4D motion simulator ride based on the 2006 film with the same name Theme:' ''DreamWork's ''Over the Hedge'. Opening date: July 5, 2009. Closing date: June 2, 2013. Replaced: '''Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat.' Replaced by: 'Dragon Flying Adventure * TBA Characters The characters are both currently and formerly can be found around the areas at Universal Studios Bloomington. '''Studio Avenue' * Woody Woodpecker, Winnie Woodpecker, and Chilly Willy * Sonic the Hedgehog characters: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Power, Knuckles the Echidina, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Shadow the Hedgehog, Dr Robotnick * Despicable Me characters: Gru, Lucy Wilde, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Dr Nefario, Vector, El Macho, Scarlett and Herb Overkill, The Minions * Transformers characters: Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Megatron Cartoon Network Zone * Adventure Time characters: Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Ice King, Marceline Abadeer, Lumpy Space Princess, BMO * Regular Show characters: Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Muscle Man * Tom and Jerry * Scooby Doo, Shaggy Rogers * The Amazing World of Gumball characters: Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, Richard * Steven Universe characters: Steven, Garnet, Amythest, Pearl, Connie, Peridot * Clarence characters: Clarence, Jeff, Sumo * Dexter's Laboratory characters: Dexter, Dee Dee * The Powerpuff Girls characters: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Mojo Jojo * Ed, Edd, and Eddy characters: Ed, Edd(Double D), Eddy * Foster's Home for Imaginary Freinds characters: Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco Springfield * The Simpsons characters: Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Krusty the Clown, Sideshow Bob, Milhouse, Mr Burns, Smithers, Cheif Wiggum, Ralph, Ned Flanders, Barney Gumble, Lenny, Carl, Comic Book Guy, Duffman, Moe Syzlack, Nelson, Principal Skinner, Groundskeeper Willie, Itchy, Scratchy Jurassic Park * JP dinosaurs: T-Rex, Velcoiraptor, Tyranysaurus Nintendo Universe * Super Mario Bros characters: Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool(Peach), Yoshi, Toad, Bowser, Wario, Waluigi, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosilina * Legand of Zelda characters: Zelda, Link, Ganon, Shelik, Navi * Pokemon characters: Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander, Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Team Rocket * Kirby * Splatoon characters: Inkling Boy, Inkling Girl, Squid Sisters, Judd Harry Potter World * Frog Choir * TBA Sprout Land * The Wiggles characters: Captain Fethersworth, Dorthey the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus * Barney characters: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff * Thomas the Tank Engine * Chica the chick * Sesame Street characters: Elmo, Abby Cadaby, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Oscar the Grouch, Grover, Bert and Ernie, The Count, Zoe, Rosita, Telly Monster, Baby Bear, Murray Monster, Ojiveta the lamb DreamWorks World * Shrek characters: Shrek, Princess Fiona, Donkey, Puss in Boots, Gingy, Pincocchio, The Three Pigs, The Big Bad Wolf * Madagascar characters: Alex the Lion, Gloria the Hippo, The Penguins, King Julien, Mort * Kung Fu Panda characters: Po * How to train your Dragon characters: Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, Stoick The Vast, Gobber * Over the Hedge characters: RJ, Verne, Hammy * Mr Peabody and Sherman * Home characters: Oh, Tip(Gartuity Tuchi), Captain Smek, Kyle Nickelodeon Central * SpongeBob SquarePants characters: SpongeBob, Patrick Star, Squidward, Sandy Cheeks, Mr Krabs * Dora the Explorer characters: Dora, Boots, Diego * Rugrats characters: Tommy Pickles, Chickie Finster, Angelica Pickles * The Wild Thornberrys characters: Eliza, Donnie * Blue from Blue's Clues * Jimmy Neutron * Arnold from Hey Arnold * The Fairly OddParents characters: Cosmo, Wanda Beverly Hills Street * Pink Panther * TBA TV Studio Lot * Gumby * Rocky and Bullwinkle * Digimon ''characters: TBA * TBA '''Promise Land' * TBA Incidents * On April 6 2002, a chimpanzee attacked the show host on stage at the Animal Actors and been taken to the hospital. * On February 7, 2004, while the ride All Dogs go to Heaven: The Heavenly Adventure dark ride was experienced with technical issue, a 66-year-old man from UK was suffered some serious brain tumor then died in the ride. * On July 6, 2005, a fire burst in the The Wild Thornberrys: Wild Safari Adventure, more than 75 visitors had been injured and few of them got killed by a fire during ride, as the result, the attraction had to shut down until two weeks later. The reason for this incident is because the ride was added with real fire effects and hence causing a flaming material to exploded to flames. * On March 11, 2007, a mechanism malfunctioned inside Back to the Future: The Ride. This caused vegetable oil to be sprayed over the guests on board at the time. Nobody in the room was killed, however, they were given a change of clothing and access to shower in an employees only decontamination zone of the park. * A day later on March 12, 2007, an unknown actor dressed as SpongeBob SquarePants, was accused of smacking a young boy in the crotch. The boy's family attempted to file a lawsuit against the park a day later. The actor was soon claimed innocent, and no charges were made. It turned out, that there was something stuck in the crank mechanism that the actor uses to move SpongeBob's arm. * On May 13, 2010, a small fire went off inside Jurassic Park: River Adventure. When confirmed, the park evacuated guests from the ride, and the Jurassic Park area, while the Bloomington Fire Department put it out. Nobody was killed in the fire, though some passengers nearby the area where the fire went off, got minor skin injuries. The ride was closed for two months, before reopening in August of that same year. * On September 12, 2012, a man committed suicide over by Sonic The Hedgehog: The Ride 4D. Despite the police's attempt to snap him out of it, they failed at their task. The man's family later handled the situation with Universal, and they were given an even share of 25 dollars, and the family received 2 year annual passes to the park. * On June 15, 2014, the same problem caused by the SpongeBob character was caused again by an actor in dressed as a Minion. The family of the victim filed a lawsuit against the park, and they received an equal amount of 15 dollars. However the actor was revealed to be drunk while wearing the suit, and he was eventually fired from his job. Events * The Harry Potter Celebration '- a ''Harry Potter-themed fan event occurs three day weekend of January. * '''Mardi Gras at Universal Studios - * Summer events ** Rock of Faith - ** Otakunami '''- a summer nightly fan event themed and dedicated to Japanese anime and Japaneses culture and is aimed at fans of Japanese culture, age 12+, and it occurs from June 20 - August 31. It also consists of seasonal attraction based on popular licensed anime characters and franchises. * '''Halloween Horror Nights - * Universal's Christmas Celebration '- ** '''Grinchmas '- ** 'Macy's Holiday Parade '- Parades * Universal Stars on Parade (1998-present) Trivia Nickelodeon at Universal Studios Bloomington (1998 to 2008) TBA Controversies '''Promise Land When Promise Land was announced in 2000, parents and bible followers were outraged with the idea of a land based on Christian properties. The bible followers were angry, because the properties chosen misrepresent the stories told in the bible, and the parents were angry, because they felt the idea was too inappropriate for theme park rides aimed mainly towards children. Universal realized this, and decided to add new attractions to Nickelodeon Central to appease the kids/family crowds. When the park lost the Nickelodeon license to the Mall of America, they announced that Promise Land would become DreamWorks World, as an attempt to attract more families to the park. Promise Land was rated one of the worst attractions at Universal.Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Fake/unreal park history Category:Fanon timeline Category:Minnesota Category:Article under construction Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Unfinished articles